Because of a Prank
by SlightlyBroken
Summary: Near gets revenge for a prank that was blamed on him. Rated T cause I feel like it.


**A/N:**This story came about in my third period class (Business Tech Essentials) while listening to the song "Scotty Doesn't Know." This is your only warning. It is AU (Alternate Universe). Near is the main character.(Which is odd considering how much I dislike him.) So he's probably most definitely OoC (Out of Character). Also, real names are used.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note, _although I do own a copy of _Death Note: Another Note_ as of yesterday.

For the record, this is not a NearXAnybody fic, and has not been Beta'd. Enjoy.

Read & Review Please.

Because of a Prank

A scowl made itself present on Near's face. He was not happy. Not happy at all. When the principal had given the choice, he hadn't thought "volunteer" would mean _this_. This was a cruel and unusual punishment to inflict upon anyone, especially an _innocent man_!

Near had been, wrongfully, accused of orchestrating a prank on the school's bathrooms. The floors were covered in a slime that was invisible to anyone not paying attention. Whoever had done the prank had planned out their victims' actions perfectly. If one slipped and caught themselves on the dryer, one would get ink shot in their face. If the object the victim grabbed for support (before or after being inked) was the paper towel holder, being covered in hand soap was the consequence. And no matter which handle you turned, the sinks' faucets would spew blue paint. The prank was many things. Creative? Yeah. Interesting? Yes. Time consuming? Most likely. Fun to watch? Yep. Done by Near? No and, honestly, Near didn't like to do someone else's punishment. He quickly found out who had done it, as well as who'd accused him, and revenge was imminent. But for now he was stuck with _this_.

The _this_Near was referring to was, of course, what he had to do. When he had been accused (read 'condemned'), he was given two choices. A week's worth of after school detention.

Or volunteering for the Valentine's Dance.

Naturally, he had assumed the would be working for the concessions counter or taking up tickets at the door. Apparently, he was wrong. Near was being forced to dress in a ridiculous costume. His "volunteer work" was to be done as Cupid. Granted, he wasn't wearing the traditional garb. Though this idiocy was bad enough.

The white haired "deity" was clad in a pink toga, brown sandals, a brown sash, and fake white angel wings decorated with pink glitter. He looked positively ludicrous. To make the embarrassment complete, he had to greet people (Yes. _Greet_ people.), cheerily, as they came into the gym. However, there was one upside.

That revenge that's imminent? Yeah, it takes place at the dance. See, it's the Valentine's Dance, and Near is Cupid. Get it?

No. He wasn't going to shoot someone with an arrow. Mostly because he couldn't...

Someone three years ago had been messing with the bow that came with the costume and almost put an eye out, so the principle had banned the bow. One might ask why a fake Cupid needed the bow at all. It was a school tradition. Cupid shot the suction cup arrows at two people and the couple had to share a slow dance. What's more, the people had to dance as if they were actually a couple, as in close contact. Even better, there was no rule that said the people had to be from opposite genders. Which meant that Near could embarrass the two guys who had pulled the prank and framed him.

Near walked slowly up to the DJ's table. He felt a desire to grin evilly, but managed to suppress it. When he took the microphone, though, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his features as the dark gymnasium lit up. He waited until all the complaints about the lights stopped. Then, savoring the sweet taste of victory, he spoke calmly and slowly.

"For the Cupid's Choice Dance, I have chosen Mihael Keehl," he paused while some of the chattier people tried to remember who the name belonged to, "and Mail Jeevas. Mello, Matt, you have my best wishes for the rest of the year." Near had decided to add the last bit with their nicknames just so that everyone would know who was meant to share the "lucky dance." With his work done, Near headed to one of the tables that had been set up around the gym to watch the show.

On his way he passed the duo. When the blond Mello paused he just smirked a little wider and waved them toward the dance floor. Content with his revenge, he sat down and took out his cell phone. Cupid snapped a quick photo once the two had gotten into the proper dancing position, the blondhiding his face on the red head's shoulder. Then as the song started to play, he could tell the DJ thought it was either cute or hilarious. The woman had chosen the cover of the song "Kiss Me" done by New Found Glory. Near hoped that someone had brought a video camera and was recording this. It was unfortunate that his phone had died ten minutes before, but he was sure he would never forget this. As the song neared its end, the boy stood up and walked toward the door. With his purpose as Cupid fulfilled he knew no one would stop him. Near also knew that, unless he left the dance then, he would have a deadly duo after him, and he really did not want to deal with that.

**A/N:**I hope that you enjoyed my OoC Near. Obviously, this isn't something that has to be interpreted shonen ai. However, for those of you who are screaming "They didn't even kiss!" right now, give me til the real Valentine's Day. I might just put something up. Might.

I hope that you will review, whether you liked it or not. I enjoy hearing from people, even if they flame me. Especially those people who use text lingo because they don't know which your/you're or there/their/they're to use. However, if you decide not to flame me, I don't care if you write a novel or something closer to "OMG! I love it!"

I'll talk to you cats later.

~SlightlyBroken~


End file.
